Price of Power, Value of Justice
by ChainsOfMarkov
Summary: An AU early Justice League and Batman origin story, where the Waynes were lower-middle class Americans instead of wealthy Gotham elites. After the death of his parents, Bruce becomes a workaholic that struggles to hide from his past and uses his work as an escape from his childhood memories. Post-Imperium. BMWW.
1. On Her Majesty's Service

**Chapter 01: On Her Majesty's Service**

"Bruce! Be careful!

Martha Wayne shouted, with a worried look on her face, but he was too ecstatic to listen, so he continued to skip happily ahead of his parents.

"Let him be Martha, we can't coddle him forever." Thomas Wayne said as a proud smile graced his features that showed a lifetime of hardship and labor. Although they struggled to get by, living paycheck to paycheck, he couldn't be more content. He had a very loving and happy family that had all they needed; each other. Martha frowned but then sighed in resignation,

Her husband was right, Bruce was quickly growing up before her eyes, even though it seemed only yesterday that she first held him in her arms. She smiled at that thought, although Bruce was extremely excitable, she wouldn't have it any other way, he was the pride and joy of her life. She turned to Thomas and smiled brightly,

"He's too excited to hear us anyways"

"It got down to the wire huh I admit, I didn't think they could do it; down 21 going into the fourth." Thomas said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh tell me about it, I was more nervous that Bruce was the entire time." Marth said. Joking, she added, "I don't think Bruce should play football anymore, its not good for my heart"

Meanwhile, Bruce felt like he was on top of the world. His peewee team just won their first playoff game in 10 years. Even though his body was sore and he felt as if his arms would simply fall off, he couldn't be happier. He ran and spun, reliving memories from just an hour earlier. He wanted to win, and defy the odds to make his parents proud, and in the end, he received the greatest reward; seeing how proud his parents were when they congratulated him.

Suddenly, he heard the sharp screeching of tires and the thunder of gunshots piercing the night. He froze as his mind went blank; even though he lived in a poor neighbourhood, he'd never witnessed anything like this in his entire life. After what seemed like hours, he saw his parents frantically shouting and gesturing at him to hide behind the parked car. Fear and panic dominated his mind. He immediately dropped into fetal position and shook violently. Although he was only eight years old, he had learned the concept of death when his grandpa passed away. He whispered a prayer under his breath, begging whomever to keep him and his family alive.

Without warning, fate stabbed his young heart and twisted the knife cruelly. With eyes widening with horror, he witnessed in agony as bullets hit his mother in the chest and then his father as he flung his body over her. The shock made his mind shut down for what seemed like an eternity in self defense as his mother was struck. As he saw bullets entering his father's body, his whole world comes crashing down around him. Almost as suddenly as the death of his childhood, his mind was bombarded with emotions, overloading him, causing him to let out an inhuman scream-

"NOOOO!"

Bruce yelled, instantly jumping off his bed fell on the floor panting, with sweat exiting from every pore in his body. As memories and emotions from seventeen years ago assaulted him like a tidal wave, he quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied out his dinner. With the salt of tears mixing with bile in his mouth, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths between sobs to calm himself.

He vowed for the, millionth, no billionth time to force himself to keep any memory over seventeen years old locked in the oubliette of his mind. It was the third time this week that he had the nightmare, and he blamed it on his relaxed state. He hated vacations or breaks of any sort because whenever he relaxed, his past threatened to assault him mercilessly. This short and rare break in his life wasn't by choice though, he reminded himself. Transferring jobs took time, and Queen Capital was nothing if not a little dishevelled at the best of times.

Due to his workaholic tendencies and the long and hard hours of his career, he never really got the chance to develop a hobby and to his dismay, he wasn't able to visit Alfred, who was away with his students on an archeological expedition. He didn't have any other friends to visit, simply for the reason he didn't have anyone else he would consider a real friend. Colleagues and professional contacts he had plenty, but the only real friend he had was Alfred, who raised him after the death of his parents. It wasn't that he hated people, far from it; the main reason he kept everyone at arms length is due to fear that he would lose them just like how he lost his family. The fear, the rage, and the agony of his memories defined most of his life. Over time, he learned that he can bury his memories and emotions by working himself to death. His desire to bury his past was so strong that he refused to return to Gotham for any reason whatsoever and rarely visited his parents, who were buried in a cemetery less than 10 minutes walk from Alfred's home in Seattle.

After drying himself and putting on a fresh pair of pajamas, he sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and tablet in the other, browsing his unchecked emails. He sank into the soft cushions and reflected on what turned out to be one chaotic year. Six months ago, the world was turned on its head when an alien race, known as the Imperium invaded Earth. If somebody told him last year that they world would be invaded by aliens who covered the planet in darkness for over two weeks before a ragtag team of metahumans and apparently friendly aliens saved the day, he wouldn't have known whether to laugh or drag them to an insane asylum. The fact remains that it did happen and that as a result, human civilization was thrown into turmoil. The social, political, and economical aftermath of the invasion and the "Justice League" was unprecedented and heralded a second Great Depression that rivaled the last.

The Justice League was not terribly popular among the general populous. After the invasion, people looked for a scapegoat to blame for their troubles; since the Imperium retreated, the Justice League was their only target, since half of of their members were aliens themselves. Personally, Bruce respected the Justice League for their courage, after all they did save humanity during what seemed to be the last days of human civilization.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. For the next four hours, he had to find something to keep him occupied, lest he drifted off into sleep. Four hours was all he needed to kill until his life became normal again, at least by his preferred standards. He walked into his study and turned on his computer, having decided to pass time with what he did best, work and study.

* * *

He walked up the stairs to the skyscraper that was home to Queen Industries, Queen Tower. Like all the other buildings in Star City, it was unblemished by Imperium, and like its neighbors, Queen Tower stood majestically in the heart of city. He quickly spotted the security desk and walked towards it briskly and full of confidence.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne," he said with a practice MBA smile. The girl behind the desk looked up smiling. She was a pretty girl in her early twenties, and had a carefree air that seemed to define a city that was mostly shielded from the apocalypse humanity faced merely half a year ago. The Imperium never reached California. Its crime was kept in check by a rumored vigilante and its people fed by stable jobs that had more or less survived the economic meltdown.

"How can I help you Mr. Wayne?" she asked in a cherry voice.

Bruce reached into his pocket and handed her an ivory business card and said, "I have an appointment with Benjamin Graham at 8:30."

She took the card and smiled brightly, "Please have a seat Mr. Wayne, I'll call him right away."

He nodded then sat in a brightly polished leather chair. As he observed the various employees of Queen Industries, he noticed that there was a distinctively lighter tone compared to Kierkegaard and Associates, where one can almost taste the tension in the air. Kierkegaard & Associates, an elite boutique investment bank specializing in tech and healthcare, was a vicious jungle where only the most resilient or the insane survived. It's founder, Andrew Kierkegaard, prided himself in his reputation for breaking the wills and ambitions of bright young bankers. Of course, Bruce was one of the few that not only survived, but thrived in Kierkegaard's hostile environment.

Ten minutes later, he saw a man in his mid-forties approach him. Bruce stood up and walked towards him, offering a well practiced smile and a hand,

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne," he said firmly shaking the man's hand.

"Please, call me Ben," the older man said, offering an equally practiced smile. "We're going to get you settled in soon enough, but Oliver Queen wants to have a meeting with the team right away."

Bruce smirked. He did not expect to meet Oliver Queen, the playboy billionaire and Chairman of Queen Industries on his first day. Bruce couldn't help but wonder if this might be a sign of interesting times to come. He followed Ben into the elevator, making small talk and exchanging pleasantries on the way to the top floor and Oliver Queen's lavish office. As they approached the conference room, a security guard nodded and opened the door. There were two others in the room, leaning against the edge of the table chatting,

"Guys, this is Bruce Wayne, our new senior associate," Ben then gestured toward a man in his mid-thirties and a younger man in his late-twenties, "This is Will Hamilton, my right-hand man and the best VP in the firm, and Arthur Andersen, one of our top-most senior associates."

As Bruce shook their hands and exchanged the usual greetings and pleasantries, Oliver Queen arrived. Oliver strolled into the room with a cocky playboy smile and held himself as if he was God's gift to the world. After greeting his employees warmly, Oliver walked over to Bruce and offered a hand,

"Oliver Queen, and you are?"

Bruce was surprised by the quiet strength behind Oliver's grip and the determination in his eyes, eyes that were studying him carefully and hidden well behind his carefree, cocky attitude.

"Bruce Wayne sir, I'm one of your new employees," Bruce replied behind a professional façade, while carefully studying Oliver in return. After a brief pause, Oliver smiled and said,

"Please, call me Oliver. 'Sir' makes me sound old, and I'm not quite ready to be old yet."

Ben walked beside Bruce and chimed in,

"Bruce here is my new senior associate from Kierkegaard. Lucius recommended him."

Oliver laughed and said,

"If Lucius vouches for him, then he's my guy! Welcome!"

Even though Oliver seemed to have lowered his guard, it was obvious to Bruce that Oliver was still keeping an eye on him. He wasn't offended or intimidated by Oliver's scrutiny, since he had yet to earn Oliver's trust, but his behavior still seemed strange for a man that relished in his meathead, frat boy reputation.

"Everyone, please have a seat" Oliver said as he gestured toward the polished Italian leather chairs, "Lucius won't be joining us today, so I'll fill you guys in."

Oliver's assistant, a blond bombshell as per his reputation, handed everyone a folder marked confidential. Bruce quickly skimmed through the files and smirked. His life was about to get very interesting indeed.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Special thanks to CrazyPhenom, Sulkier Clown, enter desired username, and others from BMWW forums for the invaluable help they've given me in writing this story. I would appreciate any and all reviews and criticisms! In case anyone is wondering, even though this takes place after the Imperium invasion, it is technically ahead of the Justice League cartoons "timeline" by 10 years in a sense. Basically Bruce and Oliver are only in their mid to late-twenties. Also, as far as the world is concerned, the Imperium invasion marks the first confirmed sighting of aliens, since it was everyone's debut mission.**


	2. Her Majesty's Privy Council

**Chapter 02: Her Majesty's Privy Council**

His fingers flew across the keyboard as his eyes quickly scanned his triple monitors, otherwise, his body was perfectly still and his face was as impassive as an statue. To the outside world, Bruce looked like the very picture of focus. His co-workers had no doubt in their minds that he was single-minded in whatever task he was performing. However, the truth was very different. While his subconscious toiled with the confidential memorandum from a robotics start-up they were interested in, a routine exercise he had performed countless times, he revisited the very interesting meeting with Oliver Queen the day before.

Two billion. Billion with a capital B. That was the amount Oliver and Lucius had managed to raise from Queen Industries, their own bank accounts, and the various investors trusting, or foolhardy, enough to pledge themselves to a mysterious new fund based on just reputation and a white paper so vague it might as well have been blank. His own mandate was even more vague, since it consisted of only one line: find promising and lucrative investments. What made the meeting even more interesting was Oliver's announcement that they would be working directly with himself and Lucius Fox, and that their new offices would be located on the 50th floor of Queen Tower, right below Oliver and Lucius' offices.

Bruce found it curious that he and his colleagues would be working closely with a Fortune 500 chairman known more for his "extracurricular" night-time affairs than his business acumen, along with a renowned CEO. Lucius' involvement was understandable, he was a legend in his own right, studied by business schools all around the world. Oliver on the other hand, baffled him. The consensus was that Oliver was chairman in name only, and that Lucius Fox was the real rainmaker for Queen Industries.

However, from his brief encounter with Oliver, Bruce realized that Oliver was no fool. He saw a glimpse of intelligence and determination behind the mask usually flaunted by TMZ. He may not know Oliver very well, but what little he knew all screamed that Oliver's public image was a façade that hid many secrets. That being said, if Oliver's public image was merely a façade, why did he take a sudden interest in his businesses? What made this project special and important enough to risk compromising his well-built persona?

Bruce Wayne was not nosy individual, nor was unravelling others one of his very few hobbies, but the promise of a good and intriguing puzzle was too tempting. Especially for someone who took pride in his ability to read people. His mind began replaying his earlier encounter with Oliver, but his thoughts were quickly halted by a tap on his shoulder. With a slight hint of annoyance, he removed his earbuds and turned to face Arthur, who pointed towards Will's office. Bruce turned once again to face Will, who asked,

"We're ordering take-out from the sushi place down the street. You want anything Bruce?"

While he was not too hungry, a free meal was a free meal, and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Just dynamite rolls with extra wasabi on the side-"

Suddenly, the crisp and sterile air ruptured with a thunderous clap. The unmistakable sound of an explosion pounded on the mental floodgates that held back Bruce's traumatic memories.

 _"Bruce!"_

His eyes widened as the sound of his mother's frantic cry escaped, triggered by the sheer violence of the explosion. After seventeen years, his defenses were still flawed. After seventeen years, the remnants of the past still suffocated his mind. Suddenly, a beam of purple struck Will's office, and his body hit the wall with a sickening thud. Fighting off the ringing in his ears, Bruce knew immediately what he had to do. No one else was allowed to die in front of his eyes ever again. He forced his body to act through sheer force of will and sprinted beside Will's unconscious form. In no time, he was dragging his colleague's body as fast as he could towards the emergency exit.

"Bruce! Is he okay?" Ben shouted as he ran towards them with panic showing in his usually calm demeanor. Around them, men and women alike were in terror. Some were too afraid to move, while others scrambled over each other in a desperate race towards the fire escape. Bruce could understand why.

"I'm not too sure, I'm not a doctor," Bruce replied while bending down to place Will over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, panting slightly from the effort.

"What happened to him?" Ben asked while opening the door for them, the dread still seeping from him in droves.

"His office got hit by purple light," Bruce replied with hurried breaths. He had been quick, but it still felt like too long. Still, now they were moving. Now they were through the door, beginning to chase the others as they ran down the fire escape. "Yes, purple fucking light! Don't ask me how because I have no clue what the hell is going on!"

That wasn't exactly true, he did have an idea of what was happening, but he didn't want to have to explain his hypothesis while carrying a 200-pound man down forty flights of stairs. There have been unconfirmed sightings of superhuman criminals recently on a few of the message boards, but those were denied by the authorities as urban legends and dismissed by the media as the modern-day bigfoot. While he was skeptical of the authenticity of those sightings, it couldn't be denied that what he just witnessed was nothing short of the impossible.

It couldn't have been a laser. First of all, the beam was around a foot in diameter and wasn't exceedingly bright. Second of all, judging from the angle, the beam must have originated from around the front entrance of Star City Bank, and the probability that there was a military-grade laser system on a regional bank's doorsteps was trivial. Lastly, the destructive force was entirely kinetic, definitely not characteristic of amplified light.

The burning sensation in his muscles and lungs forced Bruce out of his thoughts. Despite the chaos around them, he smirked self-deprecatingly as he realized just how out of shape he was. His heart felt like a jackhammer against his chest and his legs felt as if they'd fall off any minute. Breaks weren't an option, he had to get Will out of here and onto the ambulance immediately. Not to mention getting himself out too. Only 30 more stories to go.

* * *

She held her breath as hurried footsteps got closer and closer. Silently, she prayed to every god in the pantheon for protection against her pursuers, that today would not become worse than it already was. When the footsteps and voices became increasingly light and were heard no more, she let out her breath and stepped back out of the shadows. Her fear and anxiety turned into anger as she sent a dumpster flying down the alley with a kick.

She did not understand why the police had turned on her when they should've helped her to take down Star Sapphire and Ultra-Humanite. As the adrenaline wore off, pain flooded her left leg. She cursed as she dug out the bullet that she had not noticed until then. Thanks to her healing abilities, it shouldn't take more than a day for her to make a full recovery. She had had Star Sapphire in a headlock when the police started shooting at her, forcing her to escape and hide. Oh how she wished that she could punch the idiot who gave the orders to Tartarus and just let loose on the ingrates at the Star City Police Department.

In the sixth months she had spent in Man's World, although she had met many honorable and courageous examples, she couldn't help but feel that her mother and sisters were right about men. She did not ask or expect praise, or even gratitude, but she deserved better than being hunted down like an animal.

She came to Man's World six months ago to help make a difference, at a time when humanity was on the brink of extinction, but now she was stuck because she had been banished from her home. She didn't regret leaving her home to help in mankind's struggle against the Imperium; despite what her mother thought, they couldn't stand by and do nothing while countless men and women alike were slaughtered. She certainly did not regret bringing her teammates to Themyscira to save her home. But even so, she couldn't help but wish that everything that had happened in the last six months was a nightmare and that she'd soon wake up in the comfort of her bed, with her mother and sisters within arm's reach.

As she wrapped makeshift bandages around her leg, sadness and longing were etched in her beautiful features. She missed her home, her mother, her sisters and the life she had terribly. She was so completely and utterly alone. Her teammates were kind to her, and she saw them as her friends, but it just wasn't the same. They weren't her sisters and they certainly couldn't replace her mother. In a bustling metropolis of almost a million, she was surrounded by a sea of people from a plethora of backgrounds, yet she felt as if her world was confined to her small, rundown flat with a population of one.

Chiding herself for her self-pity, she wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and collected herself. She was the Princess of the Amazons, a warrior, not a weak damsel. She didn't have time to be weak, she had to be strong, not only for herself but, more importantly, for those that depended on her strength.

With a deep breath to calm herself, Diana of Themyscira, the exiled Princess of the Amazons transformed herself into the unassuming Diana Prince, a struggling writer and artist, and rejoined the world of patriarchs.

* * *

Clark Kent sighed contently as he leaned back in his chair. When the attack in Star City unfolded on television, he watched with bated breath as the police fired on Diana and chased her into the slums. He wanted more than anything to fly over and help, but he knew that his presence would only make things worse. Ma and Pa Kent didn't raise a dumb boy. He knew that if he flew over on a whim, it would only attract more unwanted attention towards her. He had to believe in his friend.

It wasn't unexpected. They all knew that the League wasn't exactly welcome in many countries around the world, including the United States. Soon after their victory over the Imperium, many governments around the globe denounced the Justice League. Many voices all around the world called for the imprisonment or outright execution of the Justice League, lest the "superheroes" one day go rouge. People feared their power, and that fear transformed into a hatred for aliens and metahumans alike, and that hatred spread like a plague. Clark understood, how could he not? Humanity was almost wiped out by a power beyond its own, but he could't stop his mission. Every time they saved an African village from a massacre, or miners in a collapsed mine, or a town from a tornado, he was reminded of the fact that no matter what the talking heads say, their missions were the difference between life and death for many, many people all across the world.

His faith and patience were rewarded when Oliver called to assure him that Diana escaped, and asked him to come for an emergency meeting that very night. Luckily for him, Perry marched to his cubical, shoved tickets into his face and told him to get his ass to Star City and don't bother coming back until he had a story. The cherry on top was his travel companion: Lois.

"Come in!" Clark said, as he heard a knock on his door. Of course, he knew Lois would knock thanks to his super hearing, but she didn't know that.

"Smallville, we've got work to do, this isn't a vacation," Lois reprimanded sternly. "We need to get our scoop and we need it now."

Clark glanced at the clock, he had half an hour left until the Justice League meeting. Now he had to momentous task of trying to convince Lois that he had to go to the Queen Mansion. Alone. The alone part was the problem, because Lois would definitely insist on coming if it was for an interview and, if it wasn't, well she would definitely rip him a new one. As much as he liked spending time with Lois in Star City, this was the one thing he wasn't looking forward to.

"Come on, what's the holdup?" Lois demanded with her hands on her hips and an arched eyebrow. The Man of Steel scratched the back of his head nervously. Whatever excuse he came up with, it had better be good.

"I…umm…" Clark began as he searched for the right words to placate the fiery redhead standing in front of him. Luckily for him, his phone saved him from a dreadful experience. It was Oliver. Perfect.

"Clark, where are you staying? I'll send a car to your hotel."

"Lois and I were just leaving," Clark replied. Translation: "I need an excuse, a good one"

"Tell her that you're buddies with one of my security staff, and that you're going to go catch up with him and hopefully get to see some security footage."

"I'll see you in 15 mins then," Clark said, relieved. He hung up and said to Lois,

"One of my friends from college works security at Queen Tower. I texted him before we got on the plane and he wants to catch up and show me some footage. Might be good to see things from another angle," Clark said convincingly.

Lois quirked an eyebrow but seemed to believed him.

"No drinking Smallville, you don't be drunk when he shows you the good stuff," Lois said as she turned to leave. "I'll get in touch with the police and see what they know."

Clark felt a pang of guilt as he watched Lois walk to the elevators. He hated lying to Lois but he had no choice. He couldn't exactly tell her that he had a Justice League meeting at Oliver's house. It was not that he didn't trust her, far from it. It was too dangerous for her to know, since there were plenty of people willing to kill for information on the League. He had to protect her, even if it meant lying to the woman he loved.

* * *

"Women troubles?" Oliver asked with a knowing smirk.

Clark settled into the overstuffed chair opposite of his teammate and sighed.

"I really need your help on this one, she'll kill me if I don't have anything tomorrow."

"Why don't you just make something up? Nobody else knows what's going on anyways. As long as you're first right?" Oliver said, having a laugh at his friend's expense.

Clark looked at Oliver incredulously. He worked at the Planet, not some third-rate tabloid!

"That's not how journalism works!" Clark replied, offended by the suggestion, "Not at the Planet anyway, I need facts. I'm an investigative reporter Oliver. I investigate, not fabricate. As long as it doesn't compromise our identities, I'm going to report it, because that's my job."

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. I'll email you the footage after the meeting," Oliver said with a chuckle. "And they say integrity is dead."

The doorbell rung before Oliver could make another quip. He answered the door, and ushered in Green Lantern, Flash, and the Martian Manhunter. The trio of superheroes usually arrived together courtesy of Oliver's private jet. Unfortunately, the League hadn't found a reliable method of hiding Hawkgirl's wings, thus Shayera had to Skype in to all their meetings. Her confinement in John's apartment caused her to be perpetually irate and sour, thus finding a suitable solution for Hawkgirl was pushed to the top of the agenda in every meeting, in fear of incurring her wrath.

They usually met the first Saturday of every month, in Oliver's Mansion. It was difficult to organize travel for the five heroes who lived thousands of kilometers away, but they all reluctantly acknowledged that their meetings were best in person despite the hassle. If they could use their powers for travel, it would be exponentially easier. However the risk of discovery was too high, thus Oliver's private jets were the preferred method. The heroes chatted amicably as they waited for the reason for the meeting: Diana. Wally, as usual, ate all the refreshments, much but to dismay of his teammates. An hour later, the doorbell rang again.

"Sorry for being late," Diana said, with a hint of embarrassment and irritation on her face. As a local, she took the bus to Oliver's Mansion, but traffic was unpredictable at the best of times. Oliver always offered to give her a ride, but her pride won't allow herself to depend on any man, especially not the Green Arrow. In the early days of the League, Oliver flirted with her every chance he had, and taught her sexual innuendo she wished could be wiped from her memory, until the unfortunate incident where a drunk Oliver tried to kiss her. The night ended with Oliver in a hospital, unconscious with a broken nose and a bruised ego. Since then, he had kept his distance. By Oliver's standards, at least.

"You know, I could-" Oliver said with a flirtatious smirk, but stopped himself when he saw Diana's glare. Diana may be the most beautiful woman on the planet but she was also one of the deadliest. The kind and sympathetic warrior princess was most dangerous when the innocent were threatened or when she received unwanted advances. She walked into the dining room and was immediately pressed against the Man of Steel in a hug. She returned Clark's hug with a smile. She liked Clark. One of the prime examples of a good and honorable man, he was the closest thing she had to a brother and her closest friend in this world.

"I'm fine Clark, just a scratch," she assured, knowing that he was worried for her. They sat down as Superman passed around photos of the attack and said,

"Alright, does anyone have a guess for what the heck happened today?"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review :D I'd appreciate any and all criticism, death threats, and letters depressing your disgust with me as a human being. Well...maybe not the latter two but criticism is always welcome! Loved the reviews last time! Thank you guys so much for the encouragement! :D**

 **Shout-out to The Sulkier Clown who basically made this story from the garbage ideas in my head to a halfway decent story, and being awesome in general. He's truly a godsend. If anybody is looking for an awesome fanfics set in DCAU, check out Sulky's. His post-JLU stories are so awesome that I think of them as the "true" JLU sequel.**

 **Also, sorry for the late update, I procrastinated then things were more hectic than I've imagined. I also grossly underestimated how much time and effort it took to write a chapter. I wasn't happy with the first few drafts and had scrapped them. Mea Culpa. Next chapter won't come out for some time, because I have an exam coming up soon, but right after my exam (the 9th) I'll get to work on the next chapter. Look forward to a double chapter update hopefully mid-April! I personally can't wait to get into the meat of the story as soon as possible but a man's gotta get that GPA haha.**

 **For anyone looking for a place to talk about Batman and/or Wonder Woman (especially those two together), google "batmanwonderwoman forums" and it should be the top link. It has friendly people, intelligent conversion and hilarious randomness.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
